Wireless interfaces are utilized ubiquitously in a variety of devices from cell phones to PDAs to laptop computers. These interfaces are typically wireless local area network (WLAN) interfaces. At the present time a WLAN interface is used to configure and manage the resources of the device. Then, the devices are allowed to communicate via the Internet. This facilitates communication with other individuals, through emails, entities, websites, URLs and the like.
It is desirable to allow for more direct communication between such devices in many types of environments. Accordingly, there is a desire therefore for a system and method to allowing for improved communication between devices that include a wireless interface. This system should be easy to implement, cost effective, and adaptable to existing systems. The present invention addresses such a need.